My Kind of Perfect
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: On the first day back to school, Mack thinks about how good it feels to be where she belongs, and in love, since she and Brady's feelings for each other have grown. A Mack/Brady one-shot (for now), and my first piece of "fluff" writing :). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 My Kind of Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or any of the characters.

It was the first day of school. Mack sat at her desk in English class. She glanced over at the desk across from her, where Brady sat, writing furiously in his messy handwriting. He look up and winked at her, causing Mack to blush. Not too long ago, she'd never have blushed at his sight. In fact, what she liked about him best was that he treated her like one of the guys.

Since when did she become so boy-crazy? _No_, she thought. Boy-crazy wasn't the right word to describe how she felt about Brady. This Summer made her realize how much the sweet, blond boy meant to her. And how much she meant to him. She was in love with him.

When the bell rang, Mack gathered her books. Brady was waiting outside the classroom. "Hey!" He said.

"Hey!" She replied. That was the beauty of their relationship. They didn't need a lot of words to communicate. Brady leaned in to kiss Mack. She met his lips, closing her eyes. He held her in a tight hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly off the ground. Funny, before this Summer, she and Brady had never kissed much; they were all about surfing. When they weren't _actually_ surfing, they were _talking_ about surfing. Now, they couldn't stay away from each other. Never in her life had Mack, "one of the guys," experienced so much romance.

"Aren't you glad you stayed here, now?" Brady asked.

"Yeah," said Mack. "Definitely." Mack loved her home. She couldn't believe that just weeks ago, she almost left everything behind. Now it seemed as if she was hyper-aware of everything she loved about this place, noticing everything that made her smile; every piece of beautiful scenery, every wave she surfed, and every moment she spent with Brady. She would never take those things for granted again. She remembered telling Lela, before they left Wet Side, that where they were going was perfect too. _This_ _is my kind of perfect_, she thought.

Brady continued kissing her, until she pulled away, laughing. She ran her fingers through his hair. "We'll be late for class," she told him. She had geometry next period. He had P.E. She gave Brady one more soft kiss, then they parted ways.

Mack stopped a few feet down the hallway, and turned around. "Hey," she called back to Brady. "Surfing after school?"

"I'm there!" Brady called back. Some things would never change.


	2. Chapter 2 I Can't Tap Dance Anymore

Mack and Brady walked up the beach, as the waves crashed on the shore. The sun was just beginning to set, and another day of surfing was coming to an end. Brady slipped his hand in Mack's, and she glanced at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, as they came to a small dock where they liked to sit and talk.

Brady brushed sand off his board shorts, before taking his usual spot on the salt-worn wooden platform. He gazed across the expanse of water. "I was just wondering what the kids from Wet Side are doing right now."

Mack sat beside him. "Oh, you know. Probably dancing and singing. Frolicking on the beach. Like always," she laughed.

"Yeah," said Brady. "They sure could dance. I wish I had half the talent we had when we were in the movie. I could be a rock star," he chuckled.

"Maybe we do?" Mack wondered out loud, suddenly inspired. She stood up. "I want to try something," she announced. She started doing some awkward footwork, flailing her arms, until she slid on a slimy patch on the dock, and fell on her bottom.

Brady laughed at the spectacle. "What was that?"

Mack frowned, picking herself up and rubbing the sore spot where she fell. "I guess I can't tap dance anymore," she sighed.

"You sound disappointed," Brady noted. "I didn't know you ever wanted to tap dance."

Mack went to the end of the dock, and sat back down. "You know, maybe I'll take some lessons?" 


End file.
